


The New Student

by MabelPinesismyHomegirl



Series: The Serandy Series [1]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Ninjas - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelPinesismyHomegirl/pseuds/MabelPinesismyHomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy meets a new exchange student from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Australian Girl with Raspberry hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's my second story on Archive of Our Own! Yay!  
> Anyways, it's my first RC9GN story, and the first RC9GN story on the site! :D  
> Enjoy!

Chapter One

It was a couple months since Randy started at Norrisville High School, and he was getting used to the new school.

Randy had heard there was a new student, from Australia, who had just arrived that morning.

That day at lunch, he met the new girl. She had long, sleek, raspberry hair, and deep orchid eyes, she was wearing a lavender sweatshirt, hot pink skirt, and blue sneakers. She was surprisingly pale for an Australian.

Randy immediately found her to be quite attractive, but she probably wasn’t his type.

Randy decided to break the ice between him and the new girl. Randy sat down next to the girl.

“Hi, I’m Randy, who are you?” asked Randy

“Oh, hi, I’m Serena Zöllner” the girl replied, with a thick Australian accent.

“You are Australian!” said Randy

“Uh…Yeah…?” said Serena, looking frazzled.

Randy noticed the girl looked confused, and maybe a little freaked out, and possibly nervous.

“Well, uh…You wanna hang out with me and my friend Howard after school?” asked Randy

“Sure…?” said Serena, still very confused.

✰ ✰ ✰

Randy and Serena decided to walk to class together, when one of McFist’s robot-monster things came out of, what seemed like nowhere.

“I…uh…” said Randy, before darting off, to get in his Ninja suit.

“Well if you’re going to ditch me, at least explain where you’re going!” said Serena, looking a little pissed.

“SMOKE-BOMB!” said the Ninja, as he appeared with a puff of smoke.

“Ermagerd! A Ninja!” exclaimed Serena, as she examined the Ninja.

“Uh, yeah, hi! Well, uh, I should probably fight that monster-robot thing…” said the Ninja.

The Ninja went at the monster with his sword, and started fighting the monster. The Ninja was winning, until the monster lunged at Serena.

Luckily, the Ninja managed to pull Serena out of the way in time. Serena and the Ninja made eye contact. After about 12 seconds of awkward silence, the Ninja spoke.

“Uh, I should, you know, go finish off the thing” said the Ninja

“Yeah” giggled Serena

The Ninja finished off the monster, and with a smoke-bomb, he disappeared.

Serena had the look that the author gets when she sees a picture of Ross Lynch.

Randy came back over to Serena.

“I’m sorry I ditched you Serena, the monster--Hey are you alright?” asked Randy, referring to the look on Serena’s face.

“I’m in love” replied Serena

“Oh boy….” said Randy, knowing who she was in love with, without even having to ask.


	2. The Ninja Changes his Mind About Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a school dance coming up, and Serena wants to ask the Ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two.   
> Enjoy!

There was a school dance coming up at Norrisville High, and Serena was going to ask the Ninja. Randy found this quite awkward, being that he is the Ninja, and he only wanted to be friends with Serena.

“I don’t know Serena, after all, he might not enjoy having fangirls…” said Randy

“What are you some sort of Ninja expert?” asked Serena

“Maybe” said Randy, his eyes shifting around, looking anywhere but at Serena.

“Is there something you’re not telling me” asked Serena, getting a suspicious look on her face

“No……” replied Randy

“Oh-kay” said Serena, as she walked off, ‘cause Randy was acting weird.

“That was close!” exclaimed Randy

“You’ve got it bad” said Howard, seemingly appearing out of nowhere

“I’ve got what bad?” asked Randy

“You like her” replied Howard

“Of course I like her! She’s my friend! She’s your friend too!” said Randy

“No, you’re in love with her!” said Howard

“Am not!” said Randy

“Just keep saying that” said Howard

✰ ✰ ✰

Serena was waiting in the exact same spot she had met the Ninja, hoping he would be there that day.

After about three minutes, the Ninja showed up.

“Hi Ninja! I have something to ask you!” said Serena

“Oh, hey girl I met a couple weeks ago!” said the Ninja

“Would you be my date to the dance?” asked Serena

“Uh….I can’t…Because I…Uh…” the Ninja stuttered

“Oh, okay, I understand…” said Serena, she looked completely heartbroken.

“I’m sorry Serena, you’re a great girl, really, I’m just not interested…” said the Ninja

“O-okay…” said Serena, walking off, to go home, and mope.

✰ ✰ ✰

Serena was lying on her bed moping. She had just been rejected by her crush.

There were tears streaming down her pale face, not ever experiencing a hurt like this before.

✰ ✰ ✰

Randy felt bad about rejecting Serena, she was one of his friends…Not to mention, she was pretty, kind, and always smelled nice.

 _What the Juice?_ thought Randy _I am in love with her!_

Randy knew what he had to do. He got up, and ran as fast as he could to Serena’s house.

✰ ✰ ✰

When Randy got to Serena’s house, he got into his Ninja suit, climbed up a tree near Serena’s window, and tapped on the window.

After a couple of minutes, Serena answered, obviously not happy to see him.

“What do YOU want?” asked Serena

“I want to go to the dance with you!” said the Ninja

“It’s a little late for that.” said Serena

“But, I like you, please! I truly mean it!” said the Ninja

“Okay, I will.” said Serena

Randy grinned behind his mask

✰ ✰ ✰

The night of the dance was tons of fun, Serena and the Ninja danced the night away.

Also, Randy stopped denying his feelings for Serena. Unfortunately, Serena was into the Ninja, and not him.

Randy decided that he’d work on getting Serena to like him, for him.


	3. Randy Tries to Write a Novel to Lure Serena Over to his House for a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy tells Serena that he's writing a novel, so she'll come over to his house on a "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Randy was in love with Serena, there was no denying it. He wanted to ask her out. It was a little awkward for Randy, being that Serena was in love with the Ninja. She didn’t know he was the Ninja, which made it ten times worse.  
Randy was willing to take the risk of asking her out, even though he knew that she’d be super weirded out, if she didn’t feel that way.  
“Hey Serena” said Randy  
“Oh, hello Randy” said Serena  
“Well…I was…You know…” said Randy  
“What?”  
“I, um...It’s”  
“Great Barrier Reef man! What’re you trying to say?” asked Serena  
“I’ll ask you later” said Randy  
And as if on cue, Howard appeared out of nowhere. Which seems to happen a lot in these fanfics…  
“Told you, you have it bad” said Howard  
“Okay, you were right, just please help me!” said Randy  
“Help with what?”  
Randy had a sudden realization that Serena was still there.  
“Uh…….my….novel that I’m going to write!” said Randy “Yes, my novel that I’m going to write”   
Serena’s eyes lit up, and Randy had a good feeling.  
“You write too?” queried Serena  
“Uh…Yes, yes I do!” said Randy  
“I could help you!” said Serena  
Seeing this as an opportunity to get closer to Serena, Randy jumped on it.  
“Yes! That would be great!” said Randy  
“Okay, I’ll come over to your house then, after school tomorrow” said Serena  
“Just bring your cute self” said Randy  
“Uh…” Serena stammered, blushing, as she walked off, and then tripped. “I’m okay!”   
~  
Randy got ready for his “date” with Serena. When he heard the doorbell ring, he zoomed downstairs and answered.  
“Hello Randy, ready to work on your story?” asked Serena  
“Yep!” said Randy, as he led her upstairs to his room. They both took a seat on his couch.  
“So what do you have so far?” asked Serena  
“I’ll show you…Here…On my computer…” said Randy, grabbing his computer, and showing the word document he had be working on all the night before.  
~  
There was once a boy named Andy Christmasham, he liked a girl named Marina Tollner. She was from New Zealand.   
He REEEEEAAAALLLLY liked her. He wanted to date her. He wanted to MARRY her.  
One day, he decided to tell her.  
“Marina…” asked Andy, his eyes looking directly into hers.  
“Yes Andy?” Marina smiled back to him  
“I like you a lot…Like…Love I guess…”  
“Oh Andy…I only now realized that I love you too! Let’s kiss!”  
~  
“Well that…..is definitely something…” said Serena, looking weirded out.  
“Did you like it…?” asked Randy  
“Well….It depends…Did you come up with that in thirty minutes to get me over here, because you have a crush on me?” asked Serena  
“Actually…That took forty-five minutes….But…Yeah…” replied Randy  
“Well…It’s just that…We’re friends…and I don’t want to ruin that…” said Serena “I’m afraid if we got together, and broke up, we’d never be the same again…Also, I’m not sure I have those type of feelings for you…” said Serena  
“Nah, it’s okay. I can live with us being friends” said Randy  
~  
It was close to midnight, and Randy was lying awake, thinking about Serena.  
“I can’t live with us being just friends…” said Randy


	4. The Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Randy's sister, and Serena's brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel belongs to mellythestormelementist.tumblr.com

Randy had gone to Serena’s house to hang out. He had just arrived, and knocked on the door, when a boy around Serena’s age, possibly a year or two older, answered the door. The boy had a face very much like Serena’s, but much more masculine. His hair was dirty blonde, and his eyes were a grey purple color. Randy recalled seeing him around school a couple times.  
“Who’re you” the boy asked. He had a thick Australian accent, just like Serena.  
“I’m Randy. I’m here to see Serena” Randy replied  
“Oh. Him. Serena won’t shut up about you. Always talking about how dreamy you are…”  
Randy smiled. She talked about him…She called him ‘dreamy’  
The boy turned his head inside of the house.   
“Ey Serena! Your boyfriend’s here!” he yelled  
Serena came running.  
“He’s not my boyfriend, Ethan!”  
“Whatever” said the boy named Ethan, walking away.  
“Sorry about my brother. He’s a lunatic.” uttered Serena  
“It’s okay. I have siblings too…” said Randy  
“Really? Who?” asked Serena  
“I have a twin sister named Mel”  
“Cool”  
Then, a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair, with streaks of grey in it walked in. She had a kind look to her.  
“Siren, would you and your mate like some tea?”  
“No, Aunt Linda. And my name is Serena.”  
“Okay Siren! Just shout if you need something!”  
“And sorry about my crazy aunt”   
“It’s okay. Really”  
“You know, maybe it’s a better idea for me to hang out at your place….”  
“Yeah, we can go now!” Randy grabbed Serena’s arm and they rushed out the door.  
They got to Randy’s place, and hung out there. When they entered the house, there was a girl in the living room already.  
She had dark purple hair and dark blue eyes, like Randy.  
“Oh, you must be Mel” Serena said  
“Uh, hi…Yeah, I’m Mel…You have an Australian accent…Either you’re Serena, or Randy has tons of Australian girlfriends” said Mel  
“Oh no, that must be a misunderstanding, I’m not his girlfriend” said Serena  
Randy felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. Remain strong. Do not break. Thought Randy Plus, that doesn’t mean she hates me. It just means we aren’t dating…  
“Well he really likes you, that’s for sure.” added Mel  
“I’m aware…Me and him talked about that a little while ago…” said Serena  
“Honestly, I think you two would be cute as a couple” said Mel  
“Uh…ok” Serena blushed  
“Now excuse me, I have to go and draw” Mel got up, and went to her room.  
“So what were we gonna do again?” asked Serena  
“I totally forgot” said Randy  
“Oh…”  
“We could watch TV”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
They hung out and watched TV, and then Serena had to go home.


	5. The Most Exciting Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dish hits that fan and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO POST THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS!!! AHHH!!

Randy and Serena were now best friends. They hung out all the time, played video games, and did homework together.  
Anyways, since we need excitement, I shall provide.  
The Ninja was running through the hallway, patrolling in between classes. He was checking to make sure nothing unusual was happening. Then, he ran into Serena.  
“Serena…Was not expecting to see you…What are you doing out in the halls?”   
“Heading to cheerleading practice”   
“You’re a cheerleader?”   
“Yeah, I am…Have you seen my friend Randy? I thought maybe he’d want to watch cheer practice…”  
“HE WOULD!”  
“What?”  
“Nothing…I’ll go find him!” said the Ninja, as he smoke bombed away  
Randy met Serena in the gym.  
“Randy!” Serena hugged Randy, he blushed a bit.  
“So, you’re a cheerleader?” asked Randy  
“Yeah…Literally none of my friends knew that…” replied Serena  
“Oh, well, Serena,” Randy leaned over to Serena a bit “I had something to ask you--”  
“Zöllner! Get your bottom over here!” said a familiar voice.  
Randy looked to see who had spoken. It was none other than Theresa Fowler.  
“Hey…uh…Theresa….” Randy couldn’t really act normal around Theresa, because he used to have a crush on, and now he didn’t. He tried to keep a friendship, but it was hard.  
“Randy.” said Theresa.  
R+S  
After cheerleading practice, Randy, Serena, and Howard went to Serena’s home. Serena went to get snacks, so Randy followed her.  
“Serena, I want to ask you something” Randy rubbed the back of his head.  
“Yeah?” asked Serena, taking a bowl of popcorn out of the microwave.  
“Well, we’ve known each other for a couple months now…”   
“And?”  
“Well, would you like to go out with me?” Randy asked  
“Oh…Well, I can’t…I’m interested in someone else…” Serena regretfully stated  
“Who could you possibly be interested in?” asked Randy, confused  
“The Ninja” replied Serena  
“Of course! It’s always him! He’s just a guy in a suit! A guy in a suit who is 800 years old!”  
“I don’t care about that. He’s my soul mate.”  
“NO HE IS NOT!” shouted Randy, full of anger and jealousy, to a point, where he almost isn’t recognizable.  
“Hey guys, is everything okay in here?” asked Howard  
“LOOK RANDY! I LOVE THE NINJA! YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO GET OVER THAT, OKAY? JUST STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! IT’S VERY ANNOYING!” said Serena  
“WELL SERENA? I LOVE YOU! YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT!” Randy tried to kiss Serena, but got slapped on the face.  
“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RANDY!” Serena stomped out into the living room.  
“I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE!” said Randy stomping out and sitting on the curb  
Howard had started eating the popcorn.  
“Hey, I think this is burnt…” said Howard  
Outside  
Randy was sitting on the curb.  
Great job, Serena hates you now, but she still adores the ninja…If only she knew…But, wait! Randy thought.  
Inside  
Serena was crying on the couch, while Howard ate popcorn. Then, Serena’s phone rang. She saw it was Randy. She thought of not answering it, but she decided to answer it.  
“Randy, what do you want?!” asked Serena  
“I’m sorry Serena…” said Randy “I just have one more thing to show you. I’m not even doing it to make you love me; I’m just doing this to set the record straight”  
“What is it?”  
“Look out your window”  
Serena went up to the front window of the house. She looked through the curtains.  
“What is it?”  
“Just watch”  
Randy pulled the Ninja mask out of his jacket and put it on. He was immediately transformed into the Ninja.  
Serena gasped.  
“Randy…” Serena stated, shocked “…You’re the ninja?”  
“I am” he replied  
“I’m--I’m sorry…I must have drawn you to the complete edge with my obsession…Now I see why you blew up on me…You were at wit’s end…” said Serena  
“Yes and I’m sorry to, I blew up on you and--“  
“RANDY WATCH OUT!”  
“What? I--AHH!”   
Randy was dragged away and put in a sack by a bunch of Robo apes.  
Serena dropped her phone, and cried some more.  
To Be Continued…


	6. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter before Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last Chapter of Part One! Thanks for reading everyone! Sequel (and a spin-off) coming soon!

Chapter 6  
Serena was curled in a ball weeping on her couch. Howard was still there. He had finished his popcorn, while eating; he didn’t hesitate mentioning it was burnt.  
“Don’t worry about Randy, Serena, he’ll be fine, he’s gotten himself out of much worse scraps…” said Howard  
“But what if he’s not? Howard, you should be more worried! Randy is your best friend!” said Serena  
“Well you haven’t seen his whole ninja thing then, he can fight off robots and monsters twelve times bigger than him.”   
“I have seen. And I do have the right to worry; I am in love with Randy. I was dumb to deny him before…” Serena sniffed “My hard to get charade now could possibly be a factor in his death…”  
“That’s extremely depressing”  
“WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!” said Serena  
“Okay fine, he’s at the McFist building. Risk your own life for your boyfriend or whatever” said Howard  
“HE’S NOT MY--” but Serena stopped. She would figure out her and Randy’s relationship after she saved him.  
✰ ✰ ✰   
Serena had put on all black to disguise herself. She stealthily snuck into the building, but accidently slipped, and her sneaker squeaked.  
“SHIT” Serena swore  
Then, a bunch of Roboapes captured Serena and put her in another room.  
✰ ✰ ✰  
Serena woke up from being knocked out, and was in a dark shadowy room. Serena squinted to see around and saw Randy in his ninja suit tied up by shackles.  
“RANDY!” Serena ran over to him “Oh my goddess, Randy I’m sorry…I love you”  
“Can you please help me out?” Randy asked  
“Oh!” Serena pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock of the shackles.   
Randy landed on his feet, and then he and Serena kissed.  
“I’ll get us out of here” said Randy  
“Not so fast” said Hannibal McFist  
“Look McFist, I’m out of her whether you like it or not!” said Randy  
“Oh really? With me knowing your identity? Plus, because your little damsel in distress came down here, that only puts her in danger too!” said McFist “Viceroy, seize the girl!”  
“What do I look like, a henchman? I’m an evil scientist, get one of the roboapes to do it.” said Viceroy  
“ERR.” McFist stomped off, possibly getting a roboape.   
Viceroy turned to the couple.  
“Look, I don’t usually help my nemesis, but this reminds me of something that happened to me a long time ago. Except, I wasn’t successful in saving my love’s life…” said Viceroy, before sighing. “I’m letting you two go. I’ll erase McFist’s memories of your real identity with a memory erasing machine, now go!”  
“Okay, uh, thank you” said Randy, as he and Serena made a mad-dash for the door.  
✰ ✰ ✰  
Randy and Serena made it back to Serena’s house. Randy took off the ninja mask, and became his normal self again.  
“Well that happened…” said Randy  
“Randy, I’m sorry about my obsession with the Ninja, and it causing your insanity, and then your capture…”   
Randy hugged Serena.  
“It’s okay, I love you”  
“I love you too”  
Randy and Serena kissed. Finally, they were together.  
“Aww” Howard said, as he had appeared from nowhere  
“Aagh!” Serena and Randy broke from their kiss.  
“Oh…Oops…ruined the moment” Howard said  
“Well, uh, goodnight Randy” said Serena  
“Yeah, goodnight…” Randy kissed Serena one last quick time, then went home.


End file.
